


all my mistakes

by kmwrites



Series: Love Does Not Discriminate (A Series of Modern Hamilton AU's) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmwrites/pseuds/kmwrites
Summary: This one is pretty short, but the other stories will probably be longer.





	

Eliza felt the blush spread down her neck, a heavy thing, and curled in on herself, as if hiding from Maria, who looked like she was holding back laughter.

'You can't tell anyone,' Eliza insisted, 'anyway, it isn't that big a deal. Everyone has secrets, you're always saying that.'

'Eliza, when I say that, I mean eating the last brownie or that boy you dated in high school who your parents would never approve of. You're a _vampire_.'

'Sh!' Eliza urged, 'don't say it so loud.'

Maria took her hand, pulled her close, played with her fingers and laid a gentle kiss on each of Eliza's knuckles. Eliza winded her arms around Maria's neck and buried her face in her shoulder, whimpering something into the thick wool of her sweater. 'Huh?' Maria asked, now playing with the hem of Eliza's t-shirts, flipping the material up and drifting fingers across the skin low on her back. Eliza whined again.

'I said,' she murmured, 'I won't bite you.'

Maria picked Eliza up. Dumped her down onto the mattress of the bed before pushing herself to her feet and pacing the room once. Twice. She came to a stop by the door and picked up a book from the night-table, flicking through it and setting it back down again. 'So that's why you won't touch Alexander's necklace.'

'Excuse me?'

'The one with the sign of the cross. That's why you guy's broke up, he was growing suspicious.'

Eliza peered up at her through her hair and let herself smile, though it was hesitant, shy. 'You won't tell.'

'I won't tell on you, no,' Maria agreed, rolling her eyes, 'what kind of disastrous girlfriend would I be if I outed you as a vampire?'

Eliza reached out and threaded their fingers together, pulling Maria towards her until their lips connected and Maria tumbled down onto the bed next to her, their hands still adjoined. After a moment Eliza pulled away. Played with Maria's hair, and ran a finger along the arch of her cheekbones, down the side of the nose, letting it drift across her lips. 'Do you want to see my vampire teeth?'

Maria burst into a giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty short, but the other stories will probably be longer.


End file.
